


Broken Resets

by TwinVax



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, True Pacifist Ending, frisk is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after leaving the underground and getting a new home with a family of eight, Frisk finds Sans on the roof one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Resets

Frisk couldn’t sleep, or more appropriately, they felt like they were unable to sleep. That wasn’t really weird, they had been fine at sleeping a few minutes at a time in the underground, but it was due mostly to the dense magic that was stuck in the Underground because of the barrier that made two minutes feel like a lifetime.  
  
On the surface, they actually got tired, and would sometimes take naps, but would eventually have to go back to doing something that involved being an ambassador, even if Torial was the one who did most of the work until Frisk was old enough.  
  
Their dilemma at the moment wasn’t that they didn’t want to sleep, but something was telling them to go look out the window at the stars, that it was important and sleeping could wait. Frisk listened to the voice and rolled out of bed, padding over to one of the windows in their room and opened the blind, and almost immediately jumping back in surprise at the silhouette of somebody sitting at the edge of the roof a few feet away from them.  
  
If they looked close enough, Frisk could make out the faint blue glow coming from the persons left side, and how puffy the coat they had on was. The observation they had no hair was a quick identifier too, considering this certain person wasn’t really tall and wearing a battle body.  
  
Frisk opened the window as quietly as they could before they climbed out of the window and quickly checked to make sure they were stable and couldn’t trip on anything that might be on the tiles.  
  
Snow proof roof tiles instantly came to mind, but they had no idea what those actually looked like. They had never made it a habit to be on roofs.  
  
While Frisk was figuring this out, they failed to realize that Sans had heard them shifting on the roof, and jumped at his voice, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping kid?” he asked.  
  
Frisk blanked on an answer, and decided to say whatever came to mind, “Why aren’t you?” they countered, unsure if that was even an intelligent response as they walked over to where Sans was sitting and sat beside him. Frisk was much smaller then him, even if he was smaller then most monsters, and he easily dwarfed them in size so that Frisk barely made it to his rib cage. Frisk wondered when they looked up at his face how long his eye was able to glow blue, and if that meant he was happy if his eyes going dark and scary was angry.  
  
“Stars are brighter then the caves made them out to be. I think I can point out a few of the ones that have names though.” He pointed at a couple of stars in the sky that were lined up and close together, “That’s Orion’s belt right?”  
  
Frisk shrugged, they didn’t really see any star patterns, even when they looked hard, they were all mostly lights in the sky, but they guessed it probably was, “Maybe.”  
  
Sans chuckled, “I guess kids don’t learn about stars till there older up here. Monsters tend to get told of them early on." the glow of his eye lessoned slightly, "If its any constellation, it was mostly as a way to get em excited for when they could fight humans.” he said, trying to make the sentence funnier with a pun.  
  
Frisk frowned, and scooted closer so they could lean against his side, and smiled slightly when he put an arm around them, "Did you mean it?“  
  
"Mean what? That I’m starry eyed?”  
  
“No. You said before you could have killed me, would you really have done that if mom hadn’t asked you not to? Would you kill me to see the stars?” Frisk asked. Sans seemed to hold them closer, and they could feel where there was an empty space where a human would normally have a stomach, as they waited.  
  
Eventually, Sans seemed to relax, “Nah, I wouldn’t have wanted to deal with that sort of thing. It would have been way too much work since you have a thing goin on where you can reset or go back to before ya died.” the light in his face generated by magic went away entirely and he sighed, “Woulda been useless if you were going to reset everything anyway.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes widened, “You know I can do that? How do you know that?”  
  
“I know a lotta things, it’s not important Frisk. This is a good constellation prize.”  
  
“You used that pun.” Frisk whispered.  
  
Sans laughed and squeezed Frisk gently, “I haven’t had time to make jokes for something I didn’t think I’d see buddy.”  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes as Sans went back to looking at the stars, and Frisk stayed quiet as they waited for Sans to either say something else, or fall asleep on the roof in case they had to catch him before he fell off the roof.  
  
“Frisk, can you promise me something? Its something almost as important as what Torial asked me to promise.” Sans said, after more then ten minutes had gone by, and Frisk had almost fallen asleep themselves.  
  
Frisk yawned quietly and nodded, “Yeah, I’m not gunna kill anybody, I promise. Ill even keep others from doin it to, I think I can do that…”  
  
“That’s a nice thing to promise, but not what I was going to ask, even if I do hope you don’t plan on hurting people.” Sans said.  
  
“What else would you need me to promise too?” Frisk asked, confused.  
  
Sans looked down at Frisk, and they were happy that the normal white lights were in his eyes instead of his eyes being the scary void they didn’t like seeing, his voice was still more serious then they were used too though, “Can ya promise me you won’t reset? I know it must be fun for you to do that and change stuff, but its not really fair to anyone else, and might make others have some problems.”  
  
Frisk stared at him, they couldn’t say they didn’t feel tempted at times to reset and see what they could do different that might change something, but they were already too far into what monsters could finally consider freedom from a long time of being trapped. They didn’t really think of it as much of an option anymore. They nodded and moved out from under his arm to hug him the best they could, “I promise Sans. I don’t wanna reset anyway.”  
  
They let him go, and smiled for a second, before they shut their eyes tightly and thought of the reset button that seemed to love to appear in front of them every once and while, until it appeared in their outstretched hand, glowing a blue that casted weird ocean like shadows in the night.  
  
“Water you doin with that kid?” Sans asked.  
  
Frisk threw it up in the air, where it seemed to freeze in front of them, before they looked at Sans, “Can you break it with your magic? I’m afraid if I touch it again it’ll reset on its own.” they replied, as they sat down and leaned on him again.  
  
Sans looked at it for a few seconds, before his eye glowed a brighter blue then the button, and his magic surrounded it, overpowering its own color with his own, “Always wondered what it musta looked like to make you wanna touch it. Blue always seems to be soothing.” he lifted the arm that wasn’t being wrapped around Frisk and made a fist in one quick motion, the sound of the button breaking into millions of pieces muffled by the magic surrounding it, before he did something with his magic that made the pieces disappear altogether.  
  
He lowered his arm, and let the magic dissipate as he looked down at Frisk, who had gotten comfortable by his side during the quick exchange, and had fallen asleep. He picked them up and held them as he stood up himself, took a step, and appeared in Frisk’s room. He set them down in the bed and shut the window, putting the blankets over them.  
  
He looked at them, the smile on his face getting a little bigger as his eye glowed again, “I’m proud of ya kid.” he said, before he disappeared from the room, and his bedroom door shut on its own a few seconds afterwards, only the faintest wisp of magic visible on the doorknob to signify him shutting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill probably make a series in this timeline. Not like it will ever change after all.


End file.
